


Constellation - A Spacedogs short little smutty drabble

by Tiberias



Category: Hannigram AU - Fandom, Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiberias/pseuds/Tiberias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His body is covered with bruises, probably he takes part in some illegal fights, just to raise a bit of money.</p><p>“Do I need to find an excuse for these?” He murmurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellation - A Spacedogs short little smutty drabble

**Author's Note:**

> * Not betaed.

You’ve seen him many time asleep, but this time is different, you gently stroke the back of his head and massage his scalp, running your fingers through strands of his hair playfully, but then you run you fingers along the long scar on his rib cage. His body is covered with bruises, probably he takes part in some illegal fights, just to raise a bit of money.

“Do I need to find an excuse for these?” He murmurs.

“I’m sorry if I woke you up,” you say without taking your hand away from his stomach.

“Why?” You ask.

“Sometimes I need to.” He replies, smiling softly.

“For money?”

“Sometimes, yes it’s for money, other times it’s for release.”

“Nigel.”

“Fuck Adam, please.”

You sigh and put your head on his shoulder.

There’s a long moment of silence, in which you are left wondering if he fell asleep. You are almost there to close your eyes, you are tired of all this thinking.

He kisses your neck.

“Nigel.” You start, but he stops you with a delicate finger on your lips.

“Please, not now gorgeous.” He says, then he tilts your face toward his, kissing you.

It’s only a chaste kiss but you find yourself moaning into it, while feeling one of his warm hands, caressing your chest. He pulls away, licking his lips. Truly satisfied.

“Why do you fight?”

“Why do you fucking ask?”

He kisses you again, this time it’s not a simple chaste kiss. He’s irreverent, porn and red.

“Don’t stop please.” You whisper against his moist lips.

“Fuck no…me ’s not gonna stop now.”He nods while hungrily kissing his way up to your chin.

His fingers are gripping your slim hips, urging you to submit at his will, lying under his heavy body.

Quickly his mouth finds one of your dark nipples, and he hisses something that you can’t understand.

“Do you fucking want it honey?!” He asks breathless while sliding between your spread thighs.

You don’t reply, not truly knowing what to say. He kisses you again and your fingers are between his hair. You are thinking that it’s always a strange sensation to have him between your thighs. You can feel his weight, his bones, muscles and skin, shifting, moving, against yours. Nigel is hot, fluid.

You never imagined that sex would be something like this, something so consuming … having his body moving over you, with you crying out for more. 

Not enough. Not enough, please, Nigel please, Nigel more, I need more.

One of his arms is beside your head, supporting himself. He doesn’t want to crush you with his weight, again, you wonder how he can manage to stay so focused.

You are sinking.

Taking one of his hands, you suck two of his fingers, saliva quickly coating them, making them wet and slick.

“Nigel,” you call him, gripping his wrist.

“Fuck angel … I won’t hurt you.” He says licking his lips. A second finger is penetrating you, making its way inside you. Stretching you more.

“I-I know.” You croak, your fingers still wrapped around his wrist, feeling it move and flex. His fingers are buried inside you. They are opening you for him.

“Fuck …A-Adam.” He pulls them out and you watch him lick and suck them, moaning softly. Yes, no one is more devoted to you but your Nigel.

“Breathe… breathe with me honey,” he whispers, slowly pushing inside you his hungry cock.

You close your eyes, feeling a burning sensation as you grip his shoulder blades.

“Fuck…Adam,” he calls you.

“I know, please move.” You say, burying your face into the crock of his neck. “Oh please move Nigel.”

He bites hard on your neck, and you forget your name.

Deep pushes leaves you breathless with your ass hole stretched around his large cock. Heavy balls slapping your cheeks as he mercilessly fucks you.

The small bed is squeaking under your weights. You open more your thighs, welcoming every single insolent push of his.

Your fingertips – as he restless moves over you - are mapping his body, and each scar, each bruise, is for you like a star. You name them, because they are part of a constellation.

And He comes. He comes, throwing back his head, then with a hard and deep push, he buries himself inside you, spilling his cum into you. Filling you up.

His.

Owned.

You made a mess with your semen on your stomach.

My constellation…

Is your last thought.

When you open your eyes, you find yourself curled against him while he’s looking down at you.

“Constellation?” He asks raising an eyebrow. His fingers fluttering on your chest.

“Hum, What?” You ask rubbing your eyes, feeling sore.

“Whatever.” He says, scratching a scab.


End file.
